


Truth or Dare

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, TsukiHideKane Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, Hide, and Tsukiyama play Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> written for Day 2 of TsukiHideKane Week!

"I dare you to kiss Nagachika-kun."

Hide immediately began laughing, probably from the face Kaneki was making.

He should have seen this coming. Of course an innocent game like Truth or Dare would end up like this.

Kaneki's palms were sweating and his face was burning, but he seemed to be the only one who was embarrassed. Tsukiyama had a smirk on his face, obviously pleased with himself, and Hide was wiping tears from his eyes as his laughter slowly bubbled to a stop.

"God, Kaneki, no reason to look so mortified." Hide managed between another laugh.

"I'm not mortified," Kaneki said defensively, "I just...can I switch to Truth?"

"Non, that would be no fun." Tsukiyama commented, his smirk growing.

Accepting his fate, Kaneki leaned over and quickly pecked Hide on the cheek before hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, that's cheating!" Hide declared, grabbing Kaneki's hands and pulling them down. He pointed at his lips. "You gotta make it count!"

Kaneki scooted his body so he was facing Hide and sighed.

"This is so embarrassing."

"It's only embarrassing because you're making it a big deal."

"Shut up."

Kaneki leaned in and Hide did the same. They were less than an inch apart and Kaneki could feel Hide's warm breath ghosting over his face, and Kaneki's stomach felt like it was in free fall. He just had to moved his head forward a little bit, just a little bit, and they would be kissing.

He was building himself up to move but Hide took the plunge, pressing their lips together.

Hide's lips were pliant and slightly chapped, and Kaneki had the overwhelming urge to suck his bottom lip into his mouth and bite it, but he didn't. They pulled away and Hide had a big goofy grin on his face, his ears red.

Kaneki swallowed hard and kept his voice level. "It's your turn Tsukiyama."

Tsukiyama made a dismissive gesture. "Dare, of course."

Kaneki grinned despite himself.

"Kiss Hide."

Tsukiyama didn't look surprised in the least with Kaneki's words.

"With pleasure."

Before Kaneki could even process what was happening, Tsukiyama had wrapped his hand behind Hide's head and pulled him into a kiss. Hide made a small surprised noise, and Kaneki wasn't sure if it was from the suddenness of the act or the fact that Tsukiyama's mouth was open.

Hide's mouth opened slowly and their mouths melded together prettily, their lips working against each other gently, pink tongues visible for only a split second before disappearing. Tsukiyama's hand ran through Hide's hair and Kaneki was struck with just how intimate the kiss was. He felt like he was intruding by watching, but the warmth blossoming in his stomach made it hard to look away.

When they finally broke away their eyes were half lidded and their breathing was erratic.

"I dare you to kiss Kaneki like that." Hide said lowly.

"It is no longer my tu--"

Kaneki leaned over and grabbed Tsukiyama's shirt to pull him closer. Their lips met harder than he had intended, but Tsukiyama didn't seem to mind.

He guided the kiss slowly, to which Kaneki was grateful because he had never french kissed before. Tsukiyama's mouth was sweet and hot, his teeth that nipped playfully against Kaneki's lips were slick and uniform. Kaneki had never experienced such an acute taste and sensation, and he found himself making small noises into Tsukiyama's mouth.

Kaneki felt a calloused hand on his jaw before The warmth of Tsukiyama's mouth was pulled away and replaced by another mouth.

Hide's kissing was rougher and less sure than Tsukiyama's, but it was just as delicious. He melted into the kiss, egging on Hide with small whimpers and touches.

When their mouths parted the three of them were breathing heavy. The atmosphere, which had grown hot and heavy, slowly dissipated into an awkward silence.

"So." Hide said, his breathing back to normal but his cheeks still rosy. "Who's up for round two?"


End file.
